A device as named above is familiar in various embodiments. The object of DE-AS No. 26 39 449 made known the possibility of treating the eyes with a washing or bathing liquid in such a manner that a stream of liquid is directed at the eyes by means of spray nozzles located in a catch basin.
DE-PS No. 889 683 revealed a similar arrangement, in which a stream of liquid is directed vertically up at the eyes. The stream of liquid running down from the face is caught in a funnel-shaped device.
Similar arrangements were revealed also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,876 and DE-PS No. 882 470. All these devices have in common that the eyes are treated by a stream of liquid under pressure, with the purpose of rinsing out foreign bodies that may be present in the area of the eye or to clean the eyes of a dangerous substance.
It has been medically proven that numerous eye complaints are the result of poor circulation and oxygen starvation to the eyes. Just as in a whirlpool bath the supply of oxygen-rich air to the bathing body is accomplished, gentle whirlpool treatment of the eyes by means of air whirlpool massage baths can also cause--in addition to a gentle massage effect--an increase in the supply of oxygen-rich air during the eye bath.